User talk:Merrystar
RE: Skin modifications Hello Wendy! I'm Sovq, another admin on this wiki. I noticed your message on Frank's talk page and felt like responding to it since I'm the one responsible for some of the skin modifications in question. The upper bar has been slided down as requested, but personally I think it's waste of space (which is limited in the new skin). The "Read More" links were supposed to be replaced by category Icons like on various other wikis but I guess I forgot about that - restored as well. The Related Pages Module entirely doesn't fit the our wiki's category structure. It could be a useful feature for more 'descriptive' wikis (e.g. Recipe wikis, History wikis etc.) on which users rather browse the content instead of search for something specific. Our wiki has more of a database structure - users visit precisely the articles they are interested in and with the current category structure someone who visits the Lizzie's_Introduction article will not be interested in any other quest (players visit the quest section for walkthroughs), someone who visits the Pink Blunderbuss article is interested in THAT weapons attributes or loot information - he/she is not just randomly browsing content. Also - the randomness of articles chosen and images/text added in the links just made the articles look bad. This features developers seem to have forgotten that not all wikis can be standardized that way - gaming wikis, in my opinion, won't benefit from that feature. So if you're able to switch off the Related Pages Module we would be grateful - please let us know when it's done so we can do appropriate CSS changes. Also, if/when the image attribution feature will be possible to turn off by default we would like that as well. If there are more customization policy issues the wiki might be violating, please let us know - it's hard to tell what exactly "...prevent the proper display or function of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality" means. Sovq 12:43, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Related Pages Module Hi! You mentioned earlier that the Related Pages Module has been disabled on our wiki, yet after I removed the CSS blocking it, it appeared again as if nothing had changed. Are you sure it has been disabled? While I'm at it; regarding the floating footer - the reason it has been customized is that it was blocking the lowest line of text on every page. Normally that's not a problem (what are the scroll bars for? ;)) but in Firefox, when using the search function, the searched word is almost all the time highlighted in the lowest line - which was hidden behind the footer. So every time a word was searched for, an additional 1-line-scroll-down had to be performed to actually see the word. That could be a real pain if, let's say, you have to replace 100 certain words while editing or are looking for something in a really long article. It might be just me, but the browser's search function is essential when browsing the Web so I hope that with the footer customizations you were talking about, such issues are to be taken under consideration as well. Cheers! Sovq 15:18, December 17, 2010 (UTC)